The Deepest Kiss
by xxEternalxDarknessxx
Summary: Everything used to be so perfect. However, things are changing quickly. Sora s new feelings for his best friend are growing stronger. Tense moments, suggestive situations and Riku s sudden bold behaviour are driving Sora over the edge. RIKUxSORA.YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Deepest Kiss**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, but I love to write fanfictions for this fandom.

**Warnings:** This story contains sexual situations between two males. If you don`t like it, don`t read then!

**A/N:** Please review, I will give you some cookies! Hehee~! Enjoy, anyways. My first fic, so don`t be mean.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The pale full moon emerged behind the misty black clouds. Riku and Sora walked together into the dark forest.  
They had planned a trip to Desert Islands for a week and  
now they had finally get into island and were searching a place where to stay for a night.

"Riku, don`t go so fast!", Sora yelled, tugging his friend`s vest. The brunette looked around carefully, taking quick steps, as if he was scared of touching the ground. "Are you sure there`s no snakes here?"

"I didn`t say there isn`t any, Sora", Riku replied. He held the flaslight in his iron grasp and carried the tent bag which was way too heavy for Sora.  
"And besides..if there is any snakes in this forest, I am pretty sure they have heard your yelling voice already and had just vanished away", he added, looking some blue shining nightflowers curiously.  
Sora frowned behind him. Then he apparently scratched his ankle and yelped loudly; "Ah! This place is unpleasant!"

"Just try not to make so much noise, okay? We are almost there", Riku said and walked ahead, his silver hair glowing beautifully in the moonlight.

"Where are we going?" Sora picked up his pace, avoiding touching anything.

"You will see", Riku said, walking through the frequent foliage. "Come on."

Sora followed him, not wanting to be left alone. He quickened his pace everytime when Riku was more than two foots before him. Without the flaslight, the two probably would`ve seen nothing in the forest when the last rip of the sun light disappeared and the night landed, bringing some life under the trees.

Sora shivered when he heard some low hummering from the small cave.  
The brunette had never liked the dark or scary things like vampires or werewolves. Riku however loved those creepy things.  
The silver haired teen was always so anxious and curious with thatkind of stuff. Always wanting to see other worlds, catch the danger and collect all the information he could. That was Riku, his love for adventure never going out. Sometimes Sora wanted to be like him. Just as brave and cool as his friend, but if they were the same, it wouldn`t make any sense, would it? They were so different. Living without that contrast would have been so empty. Did it mean that living without the other would make them unhappy and kind of hollow?

Another distant humming voice reached Sora`s ears, he looked around nerviously, then gripped Riku`s arm to make him stop moving.

"I heard some weird voice. I don`t want to be here, Riku", he sounded a little bit girlish, looking at his best friend with his wide blue eyes. Riku turning to face him now.

"Aw, come on, Sora. Don`t be such a coward."

The younger teen pouted, resting his arms around himself. Riku gave him a slight smirk and grasped Sora`s wrist. The brunette blinked as Riku suddenly dragged him into a cave and showed the flaslight around.

The cave was huge. The ceiling was high, walls rough and shaped wildly. Actually it looked like an old cabin place or something. Sora wondered if there were once people living in this cave.

"I think we can sleep here", Riku said, letting go of Sora`s wrist now.

"Yeah. I believe it`s good enough. Do you have the sleeping-bags?" Sora started to search the best place where to get a rest. Riku throwed the sleeping-bag for him and put the flaslight on the stone.

"I`ll go find some firefoods. You stay here, okay?" he confirmed.

"Sure. I will wait here", Sora nodded at him, deploying the sleeping bag on the ground. The silver haired teen walked out of the cave and Sora sighed softly.  
He watched the old marks on the wall beside him, touching them slightly, lost in his thought; he remembered the drawings on Destiny Islands, drawed by him and Kairi. It seemed so far away. The time when they met Kairi for the first time few years ago. The smile appeared on his cherry coloured lips.  
He remembered the moments when he and Kairi were drawing together. Those innocent memories were so special to him.

Slowly, the smile faded when Riku walked back into the cave.  
Sora pulled himself under the sleeping-bag, turning his back to Riku,  
wondering if he was going to get more firefoods.

"Sora, are you cold?" the older teen asked softly, stepping towards the brunette. Sora stared at the wall in front of him intently, not turning to face the silver haired teen.

"No..", he find himself saying and curled his slim fingers around his shirt. Sora heard the soft rustle of clothing as if Riku stripped himself. He shivered some.

"Here..." Riku spoke behind him, placing his vest over Sora.  
"You`re getting cold if you don`t keep yourself warm", he said, as Sora turned to look at him.

"I am fine. Just keep it. I don`t need anything. Just give me some rest",  
Sora said and throwed Riku`s vest away, frowning some.

"Are you mad at me?"  
Riku asked, not removing his gaze from Sora.

"Of course not. I am just tired..", Sora murmured and sighed tiredly,  
looking rather frustrated.

"Look, Sora, you`re really bad at lying. Tell me, what`s wrong? If you want to get back to our islands, we can go",  
Riku spoke, voice calm, eyes still gazing the brunette.

"I don`t want to go anywhere! It`s the middle of the night here. What do you think? We should take a rest."

Silence reigned for a while between them. Before long, Riku spread his own sleeping-bag next to Sora`s, sighing deeply.  
"Could you make some room for me perhaps?"

Sora moved his position co-operatively and soon Riku was laying next to him, back to back, both of them looking the cave ceilings quietly.  
Sora felt his eyes suddenly heavy. He closed his eyes and rested his arms around himself, as if he was hugging himself.  
The cool air caressed his pale cheeks. His skin looked kind of ghosty in the dark cave when the moon light reached his body.  
He could hear Riku`s calm breathing next to him, wondering if he was still awake.

The brunette opened his eyes and made a quick glance over his shoulder, watching Riku`s long silver locks and his perfectly shaped, slightly muscular body. Riku`s form fitting tank top introduced his arms, which were much more masculine than Sora`s feminine, slim arms and body.

Perhaps girls would admire Riku`s perfection, Sora thought. But what about himself?  
Was he just too..girlish? He had never been so strong or masculine than his best friend. Was he supposed to be?  
He was Sora, everybody liked the funny, laughing boy who has a great sense of humour and justness. But when he looked Riku beside him, he saw something that he could never be, something that he`d always wanted to be.

Suddenly, Riku let out an almost inaudible groan while he moved onto his back, keeping his eyes shut. Sora blinked at the view. Riku`s lips parted slightly as he breathed deeply.  
Sora removed his gaze from the silver haired teen and looked the cave ceiling once again.  
He couldn`t sleep yet, he felt too restless for just letting himself fall asleep. Maybe he could find more firewoods and make a camp fire for them.

Sora stood up carefully, not wanting to arouse Riku, who seemed to be sleeping already. He took a few low steps and jumped up, when Riku suddenly called for him.

"Where are you going?"  
The silver haired male looked at him, leaning for his shoulders some, watching the brunette, his expression unreadable.

"Uh, I just thought the camp fire would be nice", replied Sora, rubbing his hair some.  
"So, I was going to find more firewoods.."

He took the flaslight along and walked out of the cave quickly, searching the dry woods desperately from the moon shimmered ground.

The air outside was much rawer than inside the cave, where it didn`t blow at all. A shudder emerged from his slightly underweighted body. His breath was becoming a little bit shaky.  
There was some woods beyond the open place. He hurried towards them and caught as many woods as he could, in his lap, and walked back into the cave, dropping couple of the woods on the ground.

Riku was sitting on the stone, catching the fire with his match and a small bark.  
"Here!" Sora smiled, letting down all the firewoods and watched when Riku did the rest of the job, catching the wire successfully.

"Oh, it`s so warm.." , Sora sighed contently.  
The two sat around the camp fire, enjoying the warmth and the restful flames.

"This place reminds me from our Secret place", Riku smiled, letting his gaze travel around.

"Yeah..", Sora stared at the fire, folding his arms around his knees, hugging himself.  
"I wonder if Kairi has missed us."

"Probably not. We have been here only one day.  
And besides, she didn`t even want to come along, remember?"

"Yeah but...I think she just wanted us to have some good time together",  
added Sora, turning to look at his best friend.

"Just like the old days, huh?" Riku said,  
giving his young friend a warm smile.  
Sora smiled back at him, turning to look back at the fire, remaining silent.

He felt Riku glaring about him still.  
It made him feel somewhat uncertain.

"So, when do you want to go back at our islands?" Sora asked quickly,  
breaking the sudden silence.

"I don`t know. Do you want to go back soon?" Riku asked curiously,  
trying to hide his disappointment.

"I don`t know. Maybe. Kairi is there waiting for us."

"Waiting for _you_."

"What?" Sora blinked, watching Riku now.

Riku looked at the fire rather sternly.

"You know what I mean.  
You two sharing a paopu fruit at the drawing in our, _our_  
secret place, Kairi always wanting to be with you alone, you are talking about her everyday."

"Of course I am talking about her. She is my good friend!" Sora shouted at him,  
frowning now.

"Oh yeah, just your friend? Come on, she is in love with you!  
How long are you going to deny the truth?!" Riku`s eyes narrowed, he glared the brunette intently. Sora`s eyes widened some.  
He didn`t want to have this conversation for some reason.  
The younger teen stood up and went back to his sleeping-bag, avoiding Riku`s gaze.

Riku had been right; Kairi had told him couple of weeks ago about her feelings. They were alone at the beach. It was the best day for a long time. Riku had gone already, so they could talk alone.  
The sunset was turning into night, and she told about her feelings for Sora. The brunette didn`t really know how to answer Kairi`s feelings, or wasn`t even sure about his own feelings at least, so they had just holded each others hands and shared their first kiss in that night.

For some reason it was very difficult to talk Riku about her.  
The older teen seemed to feel outsider when they were together, the three of them. Sora had actually never told him how much he cared about Riku, his best friend. They were always having their games or fights, so there was no change to speak emotionals.  
However, now they were alone, just he and Riku, it was acceptable time for talk, or was it?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**  
Title: The Deepest Kiss**

Chapter 2

**Warnings: This is a boyxboy fic, which means that two boys will have intimate contact with each other. Don`t like, don`t read.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

  
The camp fire sparkled and the hot embers flooded out slowly. The light of fire was growing dim, leaving some heavy shadows around the cave walls.

Riku layed beside Sora, his eyes were open as he stared the brunette`s sleeping form and beautifully tanned skin which were exposed a little around the boy`s slender nape and shoulders. Riku couldn`t bring himself to sleep that night; he was far too much on his mind.

It was about one year ago when Riku had found himself dreaming about his best friend for the first time. It was just innocent dreaming, like watching Sora`s body when they were swimming together or having some fun time at the beach.

It didn`t matter until those harmless thoughts of his turned out more insulent. He tried, but he couldn`t block those forbidden fantasies out of his mind; these nights when they were together, just he and Sora, Riku found himself imagining how soft the skin would feel against his own or what would make Sora moan in pleasure.

Along with the dark thoughts and fantasies, he started to hate himself for not being able to eliminate his thoughts and just leave Sora, even though they were separated from each others about an year ago. Riku did his best to avoid Sora.  
He thought it would be the simpliest way to get rid of his feelings. But in fact, the shame and guiltness never left him. They followed him to the dark side, where ever he went. He couldn`t hide from his feelings.

However, Riku knew that he won`t be satisfied until he could tell his true feelings to the person whose love and care he needed most.

The silver-haired teen`s nighty considering was disturbed by Sora`s capturing hand. Riku let out a sharp gasp of surprice when the brunette tugged his arm softly.

"Sora, are you asleep?" he whispered softly.

Sora had turned to face Riku now, his mouth hanging slightly open, the cherry lips of his looked so damn kissable. Riku studied Sora`s sleeping face as if he couldn`t be able to remove his gaze from the boy`s attractiveness.  
Sora held Riku`s arm like a pillow, nudging his cheek against it.

A small curve of smile acrossed Riku`s lips.  
Sora`s behaviour reminded him from their childhood, when they innocently slept together at the their Secret place. It seemed so distant... and yet so close.

_This is how I`ve always wanted it to be_, Riku thought,  
_Just me and you, nobody else._

He caressed Sora`s cheek with his thumb softly before closing his eyes. Sora didn`t react at his touch.

Early in the morning, Riku opened his eyes and saw an empty place beside him.  
He stood up and stretched his body as he walked to the cave entrance. The brightness of the sun was blinding his view for a moment before his eyes get used to the daylight.

"Hey Riku! Over here!"

The older teen blinked his eyes as he saw Sora`s half-naked form down at the river. The boy smiled at him, waving his arm at Riku. He looked much more energetic than he was yesterday.

"Come here, Riku! The water is so warm!"  
Sora`s slim body disappeared under the clear water as he dived fluently. Riku find himself undressing his tank top and shorts quickly, leaving only his boxers on,  
then following his friend into the water.

Sora jumped from the water, blushing slightly as he saw Riku in front of him, half-naked.

"Full of energy, huh? You`re here early",  
Riku smirked at him playfully.

"I guess so. This place looks actually beautiful in the daylight", he added, smiling.

"I liked the night version more", said Riku, looking around,  
Sora rolling his eyes.

Riku smirked, tugging his friend quickly to make him lose his balance. Sora blinked, taken off guard by the sudden jerk, causing him to fly forward,  
his body sinking under the water.  
He reached Riku`s foot and jerked him with force, before swimming to the surface, gasping some air wildly.

Then the silver-haired boy`s body pressed against Sora`s from behind. Sora`s eyes widened, as he felt Riku`s well defined chest against his back. His entire body went suddenly rigid.

"Ri-Riku?" he managed, his face heated up.

Riku`s hands travelled to his waist, holding him still,  
Sora gulping at the sudden touch.

When Sora was about to turn himself to face Riku, the older teen started to tickle his stomach.

"Oh! Oh, no!" Sora yelled, out of his breath.

Riku laughed softly, enjoying the friction how Sora`s skin rubbed against his own.

"Ahh, Riku! Stop!" howled Sora desperately. His body began to cramp, his breath becoming uneven.

Riku finished tickling his younger friend, holding him now as the boy sucked for air.

"Quite teasing me, Riku", Sora breathed, frowning now.  
The two stood like that for a moment.

"You are just too fun to tease.."

"Let go."

Riku blinked, confused, watching as Sora walked back to the cave,  
not turning to look back at him, not even once.

Did he say something wrong? Did he hurt him?

Riku followed Sora to the cave afterwards.  
As he walked into the coolness of the cave, he saw the slender body of Sora`s sitting against the wall in the corner, hiding his face into his knees.

Riku walked towards him carefully, glaring his slightly wet body,  
the sand sticking easily around the skin.

"Sora?"

"When you keep teasing me, it makes me feel weird..",  
the younger teen stammered,  
hugging himself.  
Riku stared at him, blinking. He kneeled beside Sora, rubbing his shoulder some softly.

"I didn`t mean to make you feel like that",  
said Riku, Sora turning to look at him.

"I always thought you liked our games, but evidently...you didn`t", he continued,  
Sora shaking his head.

"No. I loved our games, but I just don`t know what`s gotten into me.  
It`s like..if..I don`t know myself anymore. Everytime you`re with me..." Sora managed out, looking at Riku with sad blue eyes, Riku`s expression saddening some.

"Sora", he began softly. "The only thing I want is to make you feel good."

"R-really?" whispered Sora, blinking, Riku tilting his head, leaning to his friends ear.

"You just have to trust me", he whispered, Sora`s body went stiffen.

"Do you trust me, Sora?" Riku asked, his eyebrows were raised as he glared Sora intently.

"Y-yeah, I trust you more than any other person alive."

The warm smile acrossed Riku`s lips, which were just inches away from Sora`s. Their eyes were locked. Sora blushed madly, as he felt Riku`s hot breath against his lips. His heart beated like a drum in his chest, the time seemed to stop.  
What was happening?

Riku leaned in, slowly. His lips almost touching Sora`s as he pulled himself back quickly, looking ever so shocked in his whole life. What was he doing?  
As the silence between the two boys deepened even more, the silver-haired teen stood up and walked away from the most akward situation he had ever shared with his best friend.

Sora didn`t move. He was only able to stare at Riku, who walked out of the cave,  
leaving him alone. What had happened, Sora wasn`t sure. Riku had almost kissed him.  
And what about himself? His breath was becoming shorter and faster, his mind going blank.

Before long, the night landed on Desert Islands. Sora was sitting inside the cave, eating an apple with roasted fish he had caught before dark.  
His pyjamas was rather large for his slim body, but it was warm enough to keep him away from the cold. The fish tasted delicious, or maybe he was just very hungry. The camp fire was making him feel better since Riku had been gone almost six hours. Where did Riku go?  
What if the boy had returned to Destiny Islands alone, leaving Sora here all alone. The thought came up to his mind, causing him more and more worried. He was also scared that if Riku had been injured or if something bad had happened to him.

Sora didn`t like to be alone. He didn`t want to go out when it was so dark. Few hours ago he tried to find Riku, but without result.

Now he was blaiming himself for giving up too easily.  
He avoided thinking about what happened earlier, why was Riku acting so intense..

Maybe it was his fault after all...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

...to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Deepest Kiss **

**Chapter 3 **

**Warnings: LEMON chapter! Rated M for a reason.**

**This is a boyxboy fic, which means that two boys will have intimate contact with each other. Don`t like, don`t read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
**

_Lost  
In the dark and my fears  
If only you saw the tracks of my tears  
I think I'm losing my mind  
Where did you go and what did you find  
_

**_______________________________________________________________**

It was a little after midnight. The sky was clear and the pale full moon ruled the light of darkness. Sora was searching for Riku who had disappeared many hours ago. The brunette was scared of being alone in the forest, but he couldn`t just sit in the cave and wait if the silver haired teen might show up. He wanted to find him, he wanted to be sure Riku was all right.

Sora carried the flaslight in his thin hand. He walked back to the beach, to the place where their old raft was still tied up to that huge tree. There were a soft wind against Sora`s cheeks when he walked to the raft and looked it thoughtfully. If the raft was still there, it meant Riku was still on the island. Sora sighed desperately while his gaze searched any signs of Riku`s presence.

The moon light acrossed the white sand, but the forest were covered with deep dark shadows. Placing his hands on the raft, Sora leaned against the tree, letting his eyes shut. If he could only find Riku, if he could only tell him how he longed him to come back.

Sora`s calm and shaky breath was the only sound beside the smooth rush of waves. The brunette didn`t know how long he stayed there, an empty feeling filled him as he sat on the white sand. He opened his eyes and glared at the black sea tiredly. His fingers digged into the sand, squeezing it helplessly.

Taking one deep breath and closing his eyes which felt much more heavier than before, Sora heard some silent steps behind him. He gulped hardly, as he tried not to shudder at that gaining voice. As he held his breath and opened slightly his eyes, they covered with fear. Then the tenseness moment broke;

"Sora?"

Sora heard Riku`s soft tone right behind him.

"Riku?" The brunette turned over to face the silver haired teen, who gave him a warm smile. He just smiled at him. It made Sora feel much more awake than he really was. Riku smiled at him regretfully. An answering sigh rumbled through his chest.

"Where were you all this time?" Sora asked, looking kind of dreary.

"Here, there, who cares?" Riku turned to look away from him.

Sora stared at him intently, not even blinking his now narrowed eyes.

"Why did you-..", the brunette didn`t dare to ask why Riku tried to kiss him, although it was obvious he needed to know it. Sooner or later he couldn`t refuse to ask it.

"Why did you leave me? Why didn`t you say anything? You just...disappeared."

"Look, Sora. I am sorry. I just needed to be alone."

"Shut up, you jerk! How could you just leave me there!" Sora`s wide blue eyes fluttered angrily, his breath shaking fiercely. "I looked for you!"

Riku blinked as his eyes met Sora`s. The fact that he was going to tell about his feelings for Sora, was making him some what serene. The older teen waited for Sora to calm down. He didn`t want to speak until it was all silent.**  
**"I want to go back to our Islands. Tomorrow. Understand?" said Sora sternly, looking at black sea, his eyes locked.

"Got it", Riku whispered, turning to look the sea as well.

"Good. And now, if you don`t mind, we should walk back to the cave and sleep. I feel awfully tired."

Without a second word, Sora walked back to the dark forest, Riku following him afterwards.

The cave was cooler than it was last night. As they walked in, Riku headed to the camp fire place and catched the fire quickly. Sora sat beside his friend, enjoying the warmth that spreaded around. No one talked, no one moved. Riku deserved to believe that Sora was mad at him. No matter what, the brunette was not going to let Riku know that he really wasn`t angry at all. He was so relieved when he saw Riku smiling at him at the beach. He knew that he shouldn`t have yelled at the older teen like he did. He wanted to know what was Riku thinking right now, he needed to know why did the boy almost kiss him before he left. He needed to know. So badly.

Riku moved his position, letting his body lean against the wall. The soft sigh escaped from his lips as he studied the sparkling fire. Quickly, he glanced at Sora, who sat right beside him.

This moment was probably his last change to reveal his true feelings for Sora. He really didn`t know what to say or at least how to tell about those feelings to his best friend. But there wouldn`t be any change to speak to him after tomorrow. It was impossible to talk emotionals when Kairi was there, always having Sora`s attention.

It was very clear that Kairi was in love with him. She acted differently when Sora was near by her. She was quite jealous when Sora didn`t have time for her. Everytime when they were together, Kairi wanted to be as close to Sora as she could, never letting others join their games. Just like Riku. He saw it, just because he did the same; He didn`t want to share Sora with anybody, he wanted to be alone with him.

It was the time.

Riku touched his friend`s shoulder to get his attention. Sora nearly jumped when he felt Riku`s hand grab hold of his shoulder. It wasn`t a tight hold as if Riku meant to move him; it was a gentle grip as if he was merely steadying himself. Sora blinked at the sudden touch of his best friend, looking at Riku over his shoulder when Riku moved behind him.

Sora didn`t know what he was doing. It seemed like he was planning something. His body went stiff as he felt Riku`s thumb rubbing his shoulder some softly.

"Riku?" he managed out. Riku`s thumb rubbed his arm up and down.

"What are you doing?" asked Sora, his cheeks blushed slightly.

"Giving you a massage", Riku smiled at him rather sheepishly, raising his eyebrows some. "Is that okay?" he asked curiously.

"I guess-.." Sora words stickened into his throat as he felt Riku`s hands moved to undo the front of his shirt.

"What are you-..?" the brunette asked breathlessly. His face beet red.

"Trust me. I won`t do anything that would hurt you."

Riku removed Sora`s shirt slowly, giving the younger male some time to stop him if he wanted to. Sora blushed madly when Riku threw his shirt away, rubbing Sora`s shoulders harder now. The brunette closed his eyes, his body shuddered some softly, but it had nothing to do with the cool air that brushed against his bare skin.

Riku stayed silent, watching his friend`s slender body intently, then slowly, his hands travelled down to the lumbar region of Sora`s. He rubbed Sora`s back with his entire palms, sitting right behind the younger teen.

Sora crossed his arms around himself. The silver haired teen breathed against his neck. The situation was so intense. "Ri..ku.." he whispered, unable to say anything else, the words trapped at the back of his throat.

Suddenly, he find himself wanting more. It was so insane. He wanted Riku to kiss him so badly, right there and right then. He turned to look at Riku over his shoulder, the boy glared at him back. Riku`s shining aquamarine eyes were the only thing he saw until their lips met slowly, hungrily.

It wasn`t rough or anything, it was soft and passionate. Sora`s entire body tensed, the kiss was very different from his first kiss with Kairi. It felt so exciting, bold even. He could feel Riku`s tongue against his own, the moan escaped from his lips into the silver haired male`s mouth, one blush blending into the next.

Riku`s hands gripped tighter around his shoulders. Slowly, the kiss broke, Sora`s mouth hanging slightly open, Riku leaning back some, his eyes opened in a slow motion. Without a warning his other hand moved to toy with Sora`s nipple.

"Riku.." moaned Sora. His blood was boiling under the skin, his breath coming shorter and faster. He had no idea what was happening to him. But he knew it was something forbidden, something that shouldn`t happen. A strange and sudden excitement flooded his body.

Riku studied the expression on Sora`s face. He didn`t know if Sora liked what he was doing to him. So he desided to keep going carefully; his fingers touched Sora`s both nipples softly as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sora`s neck, sucking the heated skin there.

All Sora could do was moan. Again, he felt like this wasn`t enough. He needed more. What was happening to him? Why it felt so good when Riku touched him?

"Sora, do you want this?" Riku whispered into his ear, then nipping the boy`s neck a little bit harder. Sora blushed, closing his eyes tighter, tilting his head back involuntary.

When the both nipples were hardened, Riku moved his one hand to stroke Sora`s hair restfully, while the other went down, his fingers travelled about the hem of Sora's baggy shorts, toying with the  
buttons.

"Nh- No! Riku! S-Stop!" managed Sora, pushing Riku`s fingers away from his shorts. His breath was uneven, his own body being out of control. Riku tensed behind him, looking rather confused.

"What`s wrong, Sora?" he whispered softly.

"W-Why are you teasing me again?" gasped Sora, shaking his head.

"I am not teasing you, Sora. I am being serious."

"What..." Sora managed, turning to look at his best friend, his voice almost inaudible.

The two looked at each other for a long moment before Riku said: "I`ve always wanted this to happen..", his expression saddening some. Sora`s wide blue eyes blinked in disbelief.

"But I am your best friend. You are my-..." the brunette hesitated some. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because Sora", Riku replied. "you are all I`ve ever wanted."

Sora was about to protest, but Riku didn`t let him to.

"And besides..you were enjoying at our little moment as much as I was", a sudden smirk acrossed his lips. Sora`s heart skipped a beat. The silver haired teen caressed Sora`s chest lovingly from behind. Sora sighed contently, closing his eyes. The way how Riku fondled him gently made his heart beat faster. It felt so good.

"Oh, Sora. You`re so cute", Riku whispered into his ear, the intensity was still there, teasing almost. Sora spread his legs and leaned his back against Riku`s chest.

Riku was sucking on the side of his neck now, releasing some soft moans from the brunette. Sora could feel Riku`s hands trailing along his sides, the silver haired teen`s breath was hot against his neck. Riku caressed his bare chest with his capable hands and soon the brunette was lost in the sensation.

Once so soft kisses that trailed along his neck were harder now, Riku`s  
thumbs looping into the sides of his denim shorts and boxers, sliding  
them slowly down to his knees.

Sora moaned louder as the silver haired teen runned his fingers at his inner thigh slowly, teasing him. As Riku bited his ear playfully, he sensed how heated the older teen really was.

"Riku!" moaned Sora desperately, arching his naked body for Riku`s hands.

And then he felt a warm hand curling around his painfully hard manhood. Sora moaned louder, his entire body pleading more contact. Slowly, Riku started to move his hand up and down on him.

"Ahh, Riku!" groaned Sora, huskily.

"Sora..", answered Riku, starting to pick up the pace, enjoying the vibration of Sora`s body.

"Is it good?", rasped Riku, pumping harder and faster, Sora`s moans answering the gueston. Riku licked at his neck again, following the jaw-line.

Sora doing all he could to keep his hips  
still, but to no avail. Slowly he began to rock in and out of Riku`s hand, Riku pumping him harder.  
"Ahh, I am going to-!"

Sora managed, his moans muffled as Riku kissed him passionately. He cried out as the white ecstasy filled him from inside. And then he came into Riku`s hand.

Before long his body went limb but, of course, Riku was there, holding him, stroking his chocolate brown hair softly, whispering some loving words into his ear. Finally the both of them collapsing, embracing each other. Sora was the first one who falled asleep. Riku was too deep in his thought again.

As he held Sora close, he was able to feel the warmth, the happiness, but what if the boy really loved Kairi? What if Sora wasn`t allowed to return his feelings. Maybe it was the destiny.

But for this blind moment, he believed that he could stay like this forever.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**...to be continued...**


End file.
